


In Another Life

by I_am_fruit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Arthur Morgan Deserves Better, Bisexual Arthur Morgan, Bisexual Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption), Bottom Arthur Morgan, F/M, Hurt Arthur Morgan, M/M, Oblivious Arthur, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Reincarnation, Supernatural Elements, Top Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption), more tags will be added as chapters goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_fruit/pseuds/I_am_fruit
Summary: Arthur wanted to travel across America to clear his head from all the pain and along his travels down the road he meets familiar people he haven't even met. Strange dreams like a memory and sort of deja vu he couldn't explain.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Charles Smith, Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Summertime madness

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing this I was watching and searching American stuff especially what people do during their travels across America by car. I'm so sorry if my knowledge is lacking while I'm writing this, if you know anything or recommend me to read for more information, let me know!
> 
> Also everything is a reference, like Arthur living in California. You can find it in his journal that he was thinking about living there. I don't know how many you guys can notice

It's the hottest summer in California plus a miserable year of his damn life. Arthur's ready to take a break and leave the damn place for a long while before he'll tear his own hair out. It's still early in the morning where the sun is yet to set. He likes it as people are still asleep and surroundings still quiet. He wanted to enjoy the quiet morning and take it all in, he could not bare to see anyone walk around let alone make noises today. 

Oh such an old fool he is, he scrunched his nose and let out a sigh in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose to focus on keeping himself together.

He leaned on his pick up truck and popped a cigarette in his mouth, taking a long drag as its smoke filled his lungs and burned his throat, it calmed him and his shaky breath that wanted to choke up in the trembling emotion eased for a bit. 

He looked down at his feet and letting his mind wander, focusing on anything like the dirt on his heavy duty boots, a thread hanging out of his blue plaid shirt and just anything that distracts himself for a while. This goes until the sun started to rise, spreading orange in the sky and grey clouds appear as purple, few birds singing and low rumble of vehicles starting.

As he huffed the last smoke, flicked his cigarette and crushing it beneath his boot, turned around to take a hold of himself, his hands gripping the metal edge of the car as his head lowered down. 

He wanted to cry and scream, he can't even remember when was the last time he cried hell if wanted to, he doesn't think he has enough tears to shed anymore. If he were to scream now to let out all his pent up anger, he will surely scare his neighbors. 

His fiancée left him, always in disagreements and fights that he just couldn't understand her in all ways he tried. He loves her and that he knows, he just couldn't understand why it seems to never work out but he tries his hardest to do so.

She's a kind lady, a sweet woman but she talks like she knows him. The way she says certain things to him and such, she cares too much into molding Arthur into a man she wanted to be. And she's too loyal about her family's code, their own wrong and right. 

She pleaded with Arthur to be kind to her when things goes wrong in the house everytime when her drunk of a father is around. Arthur tries to be kind to him just for her but of course he sounds too sarcastic every time he greeted him, a hate and snark in his voice. 

The last straw was when he and her father were fighting again which resulted in her begging for them to stop. He couldn't control his anger that kept seeping out of him like a leaking gas that if any fire gets close he does not know what he'll do next in a fit of rage.

The drunken fool should be thankful to have a daughter loyal to his ass, still kind when the father still treated them like shit.

"You… My daughter's a damn fool to even decide to stay with you.." the old drunk fool drawled "You're a poor.. lowlife.. What are you going to feed her?" Arthur hates when this idiot talks to him like he's not enough. Not enough for her. 

"You're nothing but a damn leec-" he stopped as Arthur grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the house. Throwing his ass out on the porch. 

He wanted her to be out of her father's life, as it has gotten worse. But she still loves him. She told Arthur that the longer they're together her father will not stop. She wanted to leave but she still worries about what will ever happen to her father and her younger brother that needs a good role and figure.

Arthur and them could leave at any moment but she continues to concern for her father. And there's nothing he can do as she's too hard headed to be even convinced to leave. 

They talked about starting a family but it has become harder to plan about all that. They do love each other but sometimes he thinks if they were even meant to be together. Their relationship feels too complicated for the both of them.

Their lives are too different. She's a successful woman and him. Just a normal man. Her family believes and gossiped that he's only after her riches, they think too low of him that even he agrees that it is better off to part away. 

_"Is it too late for us Arthur?"_

It sounds so familiar, perhaps he thought of her saying that to him as it is bound to happen any time soon. And it hurts him, he couldn't answer that question and if he could he's not sure what he'll say will even be true. He did not answer, both sat in silence and broken. For a few nights it feels awkward to be around each other. Silence is peaceful but this silence made him too uncomfortable as the air around is cold enough that each other's presence felt like a lost ghost. 

Not long they decided it's done, it's all over now. No more problems and no more fighting. But even all this he will still miss her. The memories they made, the love. Yet it's all too impossible to make it permanent. If they did finally become permanent he's not even sure if they'll ever be happy.

It's strange. To love each other so much, yet something is keeping them away from it. Like the universe does not want them to be together. She did not say a thing when he was about to leave only coming up to him and handing him the ring he gave to her. It hurts. 

Then a month ago after they parted, his dog Copper passed. Such a sweet dog. Still tries to play and act like a puppy when he's already old and worn out. A vizsla dog, his fur golden rust with a faint white from old age especially on his nuzzle.

Arthur saw how tired he was one day, the poor thing didn't want to eat and he wasn't too excited seeing Arthur, well, he is but his body protests and he just looks at Arthur with those big eyes, while his tail wagging weakly. Petting him whenever he could to comfort his dog and promising to take him for a ride and that he'd let him eat anything he wants while they're together, but the next day. 

He woke up with Copper laid beside him, cold and still. His head resting on Arthur's forearm. That pained him and it was such a horrible way to wake up to. He felt horrible for not doing his promises for him earlier. It's horrible, to see your last family and friend dead beside you.

The sweet dog, curled comfortably and peaceful. Arthur was too busy at work, and he was always tired. He feels so damn horrible and yet, it felt like copper knew he couldn't keep his promise and found peace by laying beside him. 

He was a miserable mess of a man, pain after pain. He's alone in his own home, the loneliness is choking and the silence almost deafening, the type of silence where everything around you doesn't exist. No life around but him and his pitiful existence.

He makes himself drunk every now and then to sleep easily at night. Whisky is his only friend at this point even if it gave him nauseating pain the next day. 

But he stopped shortly after, in fear he'll become the man he hates so damn much. Even people around are afraid of getting near him. Figured that maybe his sour face shows too much. His patience have gone even shorter that he distanced himself from others, fearing he'll accidentally hurt someone if by chance they bump into him or even tries to talk to him. 

Arthur's tired, he doesn't know what to do with all this exhaustion and a mix with all of the emotions. He thinks that god decided to mixed them altogether in a blender and poured it all unto him. But lately he tried his best to not let all this get to him before he'll do anything stupid or selfish. He decided that he needed to take a long break, he thought maybe it'll clear his head from all this mess. He doesn't know where to go and where to stay but he supposed anything out of the city, he decides that he'll go all around America.

People seem to like doing that. He never really thought about it before and it felt like it would be a waste of time. But of course he already packed everything, and anything important.

He wanted to try and see it for himself so he would understand why this is such a big deal for some people. 

He planned and looked this all up before he'd venture off, not wanting to run into trouble he did not know of. 

Arthur took the ring with him. Holding it, he remembered her giving it back to him. It's not important anymore but it might be useful. Maybe he'll try to pawn or sell it in case of emergency, yet the thought of it hurts him as he still held on to it dearly. He's too attached, and afraid to lose the only good thing that still has memories, both good and bad. 

He got inside his car and sat back, looking at his small house one last time. So many memories but most of it now are just full of hurt. He doesn't know if he even wants to return, he wanted to come back when he gathered himself together. He also did not tell anyone he's leaving, he thought maybe if he were to tell, íno one would really care. He wants to be on his own and deal it with himself. 

He started the car up, the noise of the engine filling his ears as all his pained thoughts slowly slipped his mind. The noise helps making him not too focused to think about anything. Rubbing his tired face and eyes and making a final sigh. For some reason he felt relieved. Then finally, he left. 

________________

Took a long while to finally get out of the state, not sure if this is a good idea. Trying to travel across America. The hell was he thinking? He camped out mostly after getting farther out, he can afford to be in a motel anytime but he needed to not spend most of his money and there's something about camping out in the deep woods anyway.

He camped out before but there's a sense of familiarity now, maybe because he misses it? Or just having pure nostalgia?

He doesn't know but he didn't stay for too long in whatever place he stayed at. He wanted to go somewhere further east. He doesn't know why either. He just wants to, wanted to go all the way to Canada but figured maybe later.

Whatever his mind is telling him to do he will go east and see whatever his mind badly wanted him to see. 

He has been out there but never ventured too far, he couldn't remember much but his mind has been picturing a large waterfall, not the waterfall he has already seen, and sometimes he remembered a cold place. Too cold. Maybe Alaska? No, he hasn't gone there ever. Maybe his mind is making up pictures.

He's been living in his car for a while now, he misses the comfort of his bed and of course his bathroom, he misses having a warm bath at night and a cold one when the heat has gone intense. And taking a shit privately and properly; Didn't camp in one place for too long or he'll get in trouble.

It's hard when there's too many people around with lesser nature and if there's one nearby he camps in the deeper part of the forest. He's also glad he packed up a lot . _Fool_. How did it come to this? Is this even a good idea? He wants to go home now. 

But that's already too late. Glad that his pick up truck has a camper shell, big enough for one person, he has everything important that fits inside perfectly, the interior has a cot with a mattress on top of it by the left side. A simple drawer beside him with all his belongings and clothes and a lamp. And by the right side a long wooden table he made and installed himself with all the important things he needs every day on top and under it. 

He's gone far enough that he reached a place much hotter and has a drier climate. The land's plain with large mountains and some with little hills and rivers. And few neighborhoods.

But every time he was sitting outside he admired the clear dark sky, it was so beautiful, with all those stars scattered like white paint, he could see it all illuminate the sky that he could see silhouettes of rocky mountains and the distance in the plains. With the campfire it adds a peaceful atmosphere, the crackle of the fire, the right heat at night and color spreading on the ground. 

It was time to rest and the fire was slowly fading as the last wood turned to coal and ash, blown away by the wind that passes. "You're a goddamn idiot aren't you Morgan?" he hissed at himself as he laid in his cot, it's cold at night. _Should've taken a thicker blanket._

But his clothes helped keep him warm. He didn't really think of it as he knows he'll arrive at a much drier place. He doesn't think he'll be that gone until winter.

He stops in every part of town and walks around the unfamiliar place to look around, buy any supplies that is needed and sometimes he would stay at a motel for the night especially when he needed a bath. In which the next day he needed that. 

He made sure no one would try to break inside his car, he took anything valuable to be ready if one day luck decided to abandon him. He booked a room for the day and he couldn't explain how relieved he is to have a bigger room again, he plopped his whole body on the bed and didn't care about the sudden loud creaking.

Somehow he's still exhausted and he couldn't explain if it was emotionally, physically or just both. Definitely both. Either way he just wanted to sleep. 

Before his mind decided to drift off with his face still down he got up and went to take a bath that he badly needed. Placing his clean clothes beside the bed and went without his towel, he's all alone anyway and he missed this kind of simple freedom.

As he stepped into the shower he let out a satisfied sigh when the cold water hit his warm sticky skin and stayed there for god knows how long, he was red from all the scrubbing, trying hard to scrub away the grime and the icky feeling. He even brushed his teeth enough that it felt like his gums were bleeding; he remembered he also needed to do laundry. Eh, he'll do that later. 

He wasn't there for too long as the water slowly got warmer so he had got out fresh and content before the water gets any warmer, he happily got on his clean clothes and sat down in the bed for a while with empty thoughts. Decided to check on his phone, doesn't know what he's expecting but he shouldn't be surprised that there are no messages or anything, not even a call.

He doesn't bother why he needed to check; he charged the dying phone as it drained itself from using it so rarely, only checking the time or whatever news that doesn't sound important to him. Some news just gave him stress that he even turned off its notifications. 

He collected all his clothes in a bag with his towels and anything that needed cleaning from the car. He needed a clean bed sheet and pillow case anyway. It's been unwashed for a month. He's in the hottest part of the map and he doesn't want to wake up in a sweaty bed. 

Later found a laundromat near the motel, neat. There's maybe two people inside the place. He set a fair amount in the wash and separated what needed to be separated and put coins in the slot of the wash, and waited… And waited… then the next, then the next.

This went for a long while, washing and drying, he got up from the bench and stretched and tried to soothe his aching back. A loud crack made when he arched.

_I'm getting old._

Still got a few coins, he walked up to the vending machine and got a bottle of water and a chocolate bar for somethingto chew on. Coffee. He wanted some coffee but it doesn't seem appropriate to drink one in a hot day, he doesn't want a waf of warmth on his face. Cold canned coffee will do. 

After a long day of washing and drying he also ironed some of his clothes and folded all his newly washed laundry neatly and packed them properly in his bag. Returned to his room and plopped down on the bed again, happy for finally getting out of the laundromat and this time he drop on his back in bed. As he rested, his head thought of wanting to eat something, he groaned in annoyance when his stomach grumbled when he thought of it.

He felt his mouth water when he thought of it again. When was the last time he ate a proper meal? He had been eating canned food and a cup of noodles. He got up again one last time in frustration and got out of his room. 

He wandered for a few minutes, admiring the view around the unfamiliar place. It's quiet, few people walking around and returning a wave and a smile when people greet him. Feels nice. Walked around until he stumbled upon a small diner and upon entering the establishment, the smell of food greeted him that the sudden whiff of it made him swallow to not make his mouth water. Walking up the counter and waiting for the workers to finish what they were doing, looking around it's surprisingly lively.

But in their own way, people talking to each other in their own bubble, some teens having a drink and a few who sat alone with only their own peace. They're few but it's nice. 

"Good evening sir, what's it you need?" the lady behind asked. He didn't hesitate and ordered a burger, eggs and fries and a sandwich wrap he'll save for later and a pie. It's cheaper. He thinks. He sat on a table by the window to appreciate the view outside, the raging heat and bright of the sun calmed as thick white clouds came rolling by in the sky.

God he's hungry, he was a bit embarrassed when his stomach grumbled again, hopefully not too loud. 

He turned around in surprise when the waitress spoke to him "Hello mister, here's your order". 

As he looked at her, he made a face of confusion and at the same time surprised. The lady .. looked familiar. "I, uhm thank you miss" he tries to help, placing his food down carefully. His face hidden under his cap to hide whatever expression he just made.

"Anything else you need mister?" 

"Not really, but thank you." his voice sounded unsure. "Well, call when you need anything mister" she smiled at him and he nodded back at her returning a smile. He couldn't put his finger on it, have they met before? Maybe a friend in the past? Or he just have seen her before?

He brushed it off and gorged his meal, he'll ask later. Hopefully he didn't ate like he hadn't eaten anything for a week. 

Huffed in satisfaction when he was done, he hadn't felt that full in a long time, not that full but it did stopped his stomach from making any embarrassing noise. He raised his hand. "Excuse me, miss." the waitress earlier caught his attention and walked towards him.

"Had a good meal, mister?" Arthur replied with a chuckle "Indeed I did." he stood and placed his pay, and a tip for her. 

"Well why thank you good sir" her voice was soft and kind. It reminded him of.. "Don't mention it". He stood for a while and was quiet. "Mister?" for some reason it broke whatever stance he was in. Did he stare for too long? He looked away.

" 'm sorry miss, just meanin' to ask" he lowered his head and placed his palm behind his neck. "Have we.. Have we met before?" he finally asked. His heart dropped when he saw the stern look given to him. Was he being creepy? He dropped his eyes again.

"Sorry I didn't mean to, maybe i'm jus' rememberin' wrong" 

She chuckled that sounded more like amused, but not the kind where it sounded sarcastic or annoyed. It sounded more understanding and kind. "It's fine, and no I believe we have not". Her smile was warm and then again, understanding.

"Sorry about that miss, didn't mean to come off as-" she raised her palm to stop him from continuing. 

"It's fine mister, and call me Eliza." such a nice name. He smiled shyly a little and dropped his head again "I'm Arthur Morgan, nice meetin' you miss." he placed his palm behind his neck again. 

She chuckled at him. Did he say something? "It's nice meeting you too mister Morgan" she smiled again, returning a nod and went back to her work. Feeling a little warm in chest, he got out before he'll unknowingly stand again in silence like some kind of creep. He shouldn't have asked that, yet he felt that he needed to.

He brushed off whatever blurry thought or memory he believes he's making up. It's true, they haven't met before, no way they have. She said it herself that she hadn't either. Maybe he met someone with a face the same as her. That happens, definitely. 

The sky is blue and the air is cool; checked his watch and saw it was already three in the afternoon. He walked all the way to the motel again. While he walked he really hoped he didn't give the kind lady, no, Eliza a hard time. Can't explain his feelings, is he falling in love? Nonsense. He feels too old to fall in love again, doesn't think he deserves it.

The way he heard her name for some reason also made him. Sad. And sorry. Couldn't explain his emotions again. Why would he feel sad and sorry? One thing for sure is that he's just being a fool again. 

When he finally returned for the last time again. He got in bed, but this time he did not let his body drop on the bed. He's tired. So tired to even do that, mostly of course to not damage anything accidentally, he slowly laid in bed and took off his shoe and stayed. Found a remote beside his table and opened the old TV and laid back.

Sports showed up, felt too overrated he changed the channel and was on news, talking about politics, he immediately changed again. No time for something to have anger towards to again, in the next channel some kind of drama was on, some western stuff with a good ol' cliche tough protagonist and it was something about being an outlaw. He only watched and see what's this movie was about. 

Sounds like a tough life, he wondered what made them outlaws and wanted men. He didn't really looked much into it as history really ain't his thing. Leaving the TV open to make him fall asleep and to fill up the room with any noise. The sound being played was soothing that his lids felt heavy as time goes by, he couldn't continue watching the movie and he didn't protest and let his eyes close that they have been wanting to do and slowly drifted off to sleep. His breathing feels slow and his heart beating in soft rhythms. 

_The place. It's familiar. Some kind of tents all around and cool green grass. He hears people around him talking, familiar voices… felt like home around those voices, old and young. They sounded like they were friends for such a long time. He turned around only to see faces blurry and everything was bright and hazy._

_"You're a good man Arthur Morgan" he heard as he felt a familiar touch on his shoulder. The voice was old and kind, and fatherly. He feels his throat getting choked up from tears his ears hurt from keeping it in from the overwhelming pressure. He wanted to see who it was. But a blur yet again. Maybe from the tears that wouldn't fall._

_When he turned around, he heard a voice. He wasn't in that camp anymore and all those voices are gone as he tries to look around for them, a young boy came running up to him suddenly from the little house. "Pa! Pa!" the boy said happily, a familiar figure behind that's clearly a woman. He almost recognized her face as it was almost clear but she was far away, behind the porch of the little house. He feels so happy and warm, so happy seeing the boy even if he couldn't see his face._

_As he tries to reach out he was suddenly in a place so dark, everywhere is just noise, noises of guns blazing and he felt adrenaline all of the sudden. Anger and frustration. Every faces is a blur but the voices are so clear. Everywhere he heard panic and names being shouted as if looking for each other_. 

_"Arthur!" voice of a man. Warm and again familiar, deep almost. He tried to look but he could only see a blurry figure… "Arthur!"_

_He doesn't know where he is, but he needed to save all of them. Who? All of who? Who's them? Everything was loud, the gunshots almost deafening_. 

Arthur gasped the air as if he was starving of it, or was drowning in water. His breath was shaky and he was alert of the gunshots. He was surprised his hand tried to reach for something beside as if reaching for a weapon but only got a remote. He looked at the TV that's been loud, it was the western movie in some sort of fighting scene. He quickly turned it off and laid back where he let his body drop on the bed and huffed out his shaky breath that's been built up from adrenaline.

What was he dreaming again? Something western? Stupid. The movie got in his dream for some reason? Well, it made sense, it was loud and his mind made up scenarios in his head. 

As he rubbed his face and tried to clear his vision, his face… Is it wet? Not sweat. Is that tears? His eyes felt swollen and his head throbbed as if he was crying. Of all things he's supposed to cry about he cried in his dream? Idiot. He turned to his side and checked his phone and plugged off the charger.

 _Should've removed it earlier._ He saw it was somewhere ten? He realized the movie must've been some kind of marathon or a show as he thought he only slept for an hour. 

He's still tired, he let his head drop in exhaustion from the adrenaline that now has calmed. What was there to be panicked about? Before he went back to sleep he made a noise of awe, almost a laugh to himself "Psh, me? A pa?" he laughed at the thought of it and went to sleep. 

The next morning was something, he almost forgot he's not in his own home as he didn't want to leave the bed. Groaned from the sun blinding his eyes when he opened it. He was wrapped in the blanket like it was his own.

Got up, took a cold shower that he didn't mind, the morning is still cool but taking a cold bath is needed when later it will be hotter again, readied everything before leaving and checked if he forgot anything. 

Fixed up and cleaned the mess in his car, cleaned up the dust and dirt that got collected. "Hello mister Morgan" he got so surprised he hit his head on the roof of the car.

"I'm so sorry mister! Didn't mean to scare you." she gasped and her tone was concerned and sorry. Her footstep was so quiet he didn't notice it. Or was he just too focused in his car?

"No, jus' fine I was jus'.. You jus' surprised me" he rubbed his head. She looked at him in concern and seemingly wanted to check on him, she tried to tip toe to check his head but Arthur's just too tall. He felt embarrassed again. Oh what a good impression for the second time. 

"Are you sure mister?" she smiled at him so fondly he felt his heart flutter. "Didn't mean to worry you miss Eliza". She chuckled in return. "Just call me Eliza mister Morgan" she placed her hand on his. "I uh. Ok, just call me Arthur too" her touch was soft and gentle. 

"You uh, you need a ride? Least I can do for worryin' you" he offered, wanting to help her. Hopefully he didn't sound too suspicious, he already embarrassed himself enough. She seemed to be thinking whether or not to accept his offer.

Of course she should, he's a stranger in this part of town. Actually no, the part of the map. 

"Sure thing Arthur, you know where I work" she accepted? He closed his truck and went around to the front door. Opening the right side "Ladies first" she accepted and got in. As he walked to his side and entered, the air around seems tense. Caught her posture that looked stiff and tense. Dammit, did he scare her? Shouldn't be surprised.

When he started the car he was ready to hear her change her mind but she calmed when she saw a picture of copper by his dashboard. "Is this your dog?" she placed her hand on the frame. "What's its name?" she asked. 

"Copper, he passed, this the only piece of good days of him I got" he answered but his voice sounded sorrowful and pained. She must've heard it. "I'm sorry to hear that, must've been a good dog" she smiled.

"That he is, surely he's happy for bringin' him with me. Even if it's just a picture". She returned a hum of understanding. 

"How long have you been out here?" Eliza asked, very curious. "A month, just trying to clear my head is all" he stirred to adjust the position of his car. "I see, must be hard. Living in here."

"Yeah, but I just wanted to, I'll return to California when I'm clear of. Of thoughts. Jus' needed a break so why not I take a look around the map?" she nodded understanding his situation "I see. That's a good thing, hopefully you'll be careful in your journey" they sat in calming silence as if they've known each other.

He wanted to ask her but he doesn't know what else to ask. "How about you? How long you been workin' in the diner?" 

"For two years, it pays well and people around are nice." she answered confidently yet careful. 

It didn't take too long to get at the diner, the simple conversation made him happy even if it was sadly short. He hadn't talked to, to anyone. Short talks feels nice to have as loneliness has taken over him, having another company of a person is something he'd want to cherish. As she got out of the car she stopped by his window and knocked for him to roll it down.

"Thank you Arthur, _you're a good man_ " Where have he heard of that before? "Anytime ma'am" he saluted her with a smile. And waited for her to enter the diner. Kind lady.

He stayed inside his car and looked around the place and took it all in. He wished he got a proper camera with him to take pictures of the place and view, his phone will do but he fears that he'll look weird with it when people are around, after the little sight of the place one last time he's now ready to leave. Never felt so happy while leaving. 


	2. What a strange feller

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a cut, I'm so sorry, I never realized it's so long for phone users. Forgive me. I'll watch my word count next time.
> 
> Also added some extra

It was a long ride to get out of the place, he watched as the town get smaller and smaller until it disappeared from the distance. Hopefully he will meet kind people like her in his journey.

But lately he couldn't understand why he was having some sort of false memory especially when he met Eliza, he still couldn't understand it. Brushed it off as something foolish and wrong, is he that starved for some kind of human contact? Doesn't feel like it. 

While on the long ride he remembered the photo by his dashboard where Eliza mentioned, he remembered her light up when she saw the picture and it made him smile that copper still makes people happy when they see him even when he's not around anymore.

"If you were here, you'd love to run around the place for sure." Arthur imagined copper running around the open space and enjoying it all with him, but even so, if copper was still alive the poor dog couldn't do that no more because of old age.

But still surely copper would still be able to enjoy even if he wasn't on his prime no more.

Arthur doesn't believe in any higher being really, never was a religious man except his fiancee's family and or anything superstitious but if there really is, he hopes that copper is with him or watching over.

As for believing in a God, he does not know what to think really but Arthur thinks he was never really a good man to begin with and that he deserves all this.

Or just life playing too cruel on him. Running in a hamster ball in one place and nowhere to be. Just one place of cruelty and unfair play. 

Driving for so long he would stop when he and his car needed rest, the heat is really getting to him. He also feared his car might explode because of it so he took frequent long breaks whenever he could, the surrounding areas are almost a desert no one around but him and the dry plains, few animals and circling birds from above.

Stopped just beside the road and rested for a while to cool down, it's about two in the afternoon and by miracle the clouds rolled by just covering the raging heat of the sun.

The sky slowly turning blue and the calm sky is enough to cool down the heat of his car including the inside, he opened everything to ventilate the heat out and to not make some of his goods heat up and spoil from the moist in their containers. 

He was eating canned beans and sitting just on the edge of his truck, sat far enough for half of his body to be shaded and his feet dangling out. Making swings in boredom.

The radio behind him playing tunes and such, a bit static-y, nothing he can do as there might be not much signal around but it will do. 

There's two vultures fighting in the distance that caught his eyes near a large mountain and that made him awe or was it some kind of mating ritual those two were making?

Either way that made him reach out for his phone and tries to capture it.

He didn't have the time to look for his binoculars so he took out his phone to not miss the chance. 

Zooming in the camera of his phone and.. Is that a man standing in one of the rocks? Or behind? Yet again he could not explain it. It was no hiker, no gear or anything. No, doesn't look like a mannequin as he saw the man's posture move.

Is he wearing some kind of suit and a top hat? The hell is this crazy bastard doing? Should he call out for this man's attention? He tried to zoom in again to take a better look but his phone couldn't zoom in any further. 

He took a snap instead and with the two vultures included, one vulture looked worn and sick but that's not what he was looking for. He looked at the photo in hopes he could see the man clearly and zoom in properly with the captured photo. His hair stood. It feels wrong, so wrong. The man was looking at him with that smile.

The picture zoomed out when his shaky finger tips tapped on the screen. He snapped his head back up to look for the strange man thinking that he must've fell on the cliff as he saw the feller wasn't there in that mountain and no, he did not see a body falling on the ground. Nor any splatter for that matter. 

He looked at the picture again and saw. That feller wasn't there? For some odd reason his whole body panicked. Is he seeing some kind of ghost? All if the sudden everything was quiet.

His ears rang out from the deafening silence and the only noise he could hear is his fast heart beat and the slowly fading sound of the radio behind him. He flinched when the two vultures screeched so loud in the distance that every noise now came back.

He packed and closed everything in a hurry and ran to his seat and started the car and drove off immediately out of that spot. His car is cool enough, it's fine.

Good lord, is he losing damn head? First some kind false memories and now he's seeing some kind of strange man in a suit and a top hat? 

It reminded him of some magicians or illusionist he saw in kids parties or any random occasions he was invited in. Their tricks made him amazed and sometimes he tried to figure out how they did those things in blink of an eye.

But this one doesn't feel like some performer, if so then he doesn't know why a lone one is doing out here in the middle of nowhere with no one around.

He didn't stop riding until nightfall came. The darkness feels eerie now. Why was he so scared again? His mind is surely making up another image on its own. 

"I think I need to check my noggin when I get back" he tries laughing it off. But that didn't stop him from riding, the light now open in his car for any illumination and music from his phone playing loudly to accompany the eerie silence.

His radio is making just statics and nothing else, and it too feels eerie? Why is he getting too apprehensive over some silly things? Is he slowly losing his mind?

His eyes have gotten droopy in the ride that had not ended and wouldn't ever be, the road and pattern familiar as always is for the past road trip but off in a way. 

His visions sees the road somehow being stretched. 

The ride feels endless, the darkness unending and the road feels too long, it's a road of course it's bound to be long. But he just couldn't shake off the unexplainable feeling, his chest felt too tight. Is he having a heart attack? If one more time he didn't see any sign in the road in the next hour or so he might panic.

After this thought, blessedly he saw a large board of something he couldn't make out. Looks like some kind of advertisement, slowing his car on the road and entering the sandy plains and parking just near under the large board.

Hoping of resting for now to calm down and not accidentally hurt himself if he were to continue driving in a haze. 

His tight beating heart that felt too big in his ribs calmed as he drew deep breaths, inhale.. And exhale.. Inhale.. and so on. He continued to do this until he calmed. Still quite shaky and..

Did he really panic for that long? It was somewhere afternoon when he drove off in a panic, why is he scared over a strange man that might've not existed as his mind just surely played tricks? He must have been hallucinating from the heat. 

He never panicked like that for all his life and certainly not _that_ long, almost a whole day? His eyes' tired again. Remembering the look of that man given to him, as if he knew who he was.

"Goddamn take a hold of yourself " rubbing his face aggressively. 

He got out of his car and got inside the camper shell quick as if someone would come at him. 

Lord he needs a break. Locked everything and stayed inside. His body eased when he laid straight on the mattress as his tensed body softened from sitting and driving for so long and now he's too exhausted. 

Maybe the energy he unknowingly used up for the day till nightfall drained. He closed all the lights and opened only his lamp beside him like some kind of terrified child afraid of of their own dark room, hiding his whole body under the blanket and tried to sleep away whatever fear he was feeling from the whole day. 

He woke up all of the sudden in total darkness, his lamp died. _Damn_. He snarled.

He got his phone under his pillow and turned the flashlight on. The lamp is too dead now and it made the darkness around him feels too big that the light of his phone wasn't enough to illuminate a thing. Looked at the time and saw it was somewhere two in the morning.

A message? Who messaged him at two in the morning? 

It was his ex fiancée.. all of his fear he had earlier went away like it hadn't happened at all. Even the memory of it slipped out of his mind.

He's hesitant of opening it, whatever she needs that needed help he won't come back, and whatever she'll say he won't take her words. He wanted to move on, from all the hurt given to him. 

_I hope you'll read this message wherever you may be, just wanted to check up on you. I know I should've moved on and I'm happy you're taking your rest from all this mess._

_But I was worried when I hadn't heard anything from you, your house was quiet and you were gone.._

_Little brother misses you, he and daddy were arguing about him leaving and going back to the college he loved to be in. Whatever happens I believe you saved his life for making the right decision and we are truly grateful._

_You two are so much like brothers, I feel horrible for not understanding him the way you do and speaking to him when he needed someone._

_Oh Arthur, I have made such a mess of my life, time and again. Why can I not change and be the woman I wanted to be? Life is very confusing and I see now that I'm not very good at it._

_I have nobody else and for what we once had together._

_I want to know how you are doing. It's fine if you don't want me to know where you are. I just hope you are safe Arthur._

Arthur was speechless, his hands hesitating to type and his sleepiness still clings on him; eyes still blurry from the rest. What is he supposed to say? To any of this?

His brain is still trying to work on what's going on and part of him hoping that this message is just another part of his brain's tricks but sadly not. Blinking in hopes it disappears just like his strange hallucination earlier. But alas, it did not. 

He can't just leave her on read. But he does not know what else to say or what to do. His heart now reminded him of the hurt again, aching like it had been wringed in by rough hands. 

He didn't say a thing. He doesn't want to. Yet he doesn't want to let her worry about him and wants to let her know that he's all ok and still alive.

Oh him, what an absolute fool he is. 


End file.
